All I Ever Wanted
by dollyrocks101
Summary: Bonnie and Damon fic AU non Supernatural. Bonnie is tired that her relationship with Damon isn't going anywhere until one day an accident occurs...will the two still be together by the end? This is my first ever fiction so I hope that you guys like it.
1. Chapter 1

**OMG Guys this is my third attempt at getting this chapter up! I told y'all I was new at this.**

 **Over time I'll learn.**

 **For new readers, welcome and for people who like to re-read chapters thank you again!**

 **XOXO Dolly**

 **Prologue**

"Stop following me!" Bonnie yelled, as her chest heaved inwards and outwards you could see that she was emotionally done. In that same moment, the moon hit her sparkling sapphire ball gown in such an alluring way that, the man whom she was fighting with lost all train of thought.

"Just get in the car Bonnie", Damon pleaded with a voice as sweet as an angel's. For one moment she considered it. For one moment she actually thought about getting off the damp dark road and jumping into her boyfriend's warm Bentley until she heard..."you can't walk home in that dress anyways. You'll freeze!" and this is when she snapped.

"I can do whatever I like! You don't own me!"

With those words she hiked up the excess material from behind her and continued to walk straight ahead.

He trailed after her in his car once more. "I wasn't saying that I owned you. I'm…. just trying to look out for you. Or what about your heels? Your place is pretty far from here…" the look of worry on his face was masked by passing shadows of the night.

She stopped walking once more. "Damon stop doing this! It's... it's not fair. We have to end this now while we still have time." She looked down remorsefully trying to regain composure with each succeeding breath.

"Why do you want to leave me?" he asked in a hushed voice so quiet that if she hadn't been staring at his lips she wouldn't have heard it. She struggled to find words to describe why they should end a five year relationship so abruptly, but only one accusation kept screaming in her head.

"You don't love me! I feel as if I care about you too much. I would give anything up to be with you but… I don't feel as if you would do the same. Maybe you never really loved me" the final part was a whisper to the wind. Her eyes swelled up with hot tears. She didn't want to be _that_ girl, but she also didn't want to be the fool who was too stupid to let go when she had the chance.

Bonnie then mustered up the courage to drag her gaze from the ground up to his almost rolled down window to see his reaction, his face was blank but his jaw ticked. "I think you're right. Let's end it", and then without any warning he sped off into the darkness with reckless abandon.

Bonnie tried to blink back the now molten tears into her head, but as we all know, there is no stopping an active volcano. This is what she wanted wasn't it? She couldn't think anymore. Her heart was so sore that it infected all other areas of her body, leaving her paralysed with anguish.

Nonetheless she lifelessly continued her journey whilst still remaining on the road. Sadly she didn't see the lights of the oncoming car fast enough and the last thing she heard was a ** _bang._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed. I'm taking all your critic in and I will also try harder to get more content out faster (I've just been busy with exams and the holidays etc). Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

 **This is a short chapter but I hope the next one will be much much longer. Until next time,I hope you enjoy.**

 **Xoxo Dolly**

 **Chapter 1**

A shimmer of light hit my frontal lobe with force, thus causing my eyes to also scream out in agony.I then tried to sit up but my body wouldn't allow it. The most that I could do was raise my hand in a pathetic attempt to cover my face. My poor head felt as if little elves were hammering away at it gleefully. Was I hungover?

After a fierce battle of wills my eyes were finally able to scan the room, until it fell upon a handsome man sleeping on an old mahogany chair right in front of my bed. In that precise moment (when I had started to analyse his godlike features) he woke up.

He jumped out of the chair, almost knocking it over, and rushed to my side. My body froze when he cupped his large yet soft hands around my petite face. "I never want to lose you Bonnie. Never." He looked as if he was going to cry at any second so I quickly cleared my throat and stopped him before he could continue.

"It's very kind of you to be so worried about me… but have we even met sir?"

His eyes froze over and then his hands dropped to his side. He paced the room for a bit without looking at me and after a minute or so he exclaimed, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I didn't tell you how I felt yesterday night. I'm sorry that I drove off. It was so hard for me to just sit there while you tell me that I don't love you when it's the exact opposite."

My heart swelled up with mysterious feelings that my brain could not comprehend. I could tell that he was being sincere because his face was so raw with emotion, he looked so familiar yet it was just like final year maths all over again (the numbers were recognisable but the equations were always left un-cracked).

"That was beautiful. I can see that it took a lot for you to say that but I wasn't pretending. I do not know you".

He became exasperated very quickly.

"It's me Damon! I'm your boyfriend! And just because we broke up last night doesn't mean that I don't have that title anymore", my eyes blinked rapidly not comprehending a word that came out of his beautiful mouth.

"I don't have a boyfriend! If I did I think that I would remember. Sadly the last serious relationship I had ended a very long time ago," Talking to him was like talking to a brick wall. A brick wall that was draining away my life-force by the second.

"I don't want to hear about Enzo, Bonnie. When I take you home you'll remember everything," his voice was so soothing that I would have even agreed to give him my kidney.

"Let's talk to the doctor first. Who knows how long I'll be here for, or what and who else I can't remember".

He nodded in agreement and left the room, grudgingly like a chastised kid, in order to find some medical assistance. Damon was the man of every woman's fantasies. He was generously tall with a slight muscular build, his hair was such a deep shade of black that it almost glistened blue and his face, oh my God his face was definitely sculpted with precision by Zeus himself.

My heart fluttered at the thought of going home with this mysterious stranger and just as my mind was going wild with steamy scenarios the doctor came in. "Bonnie do you remember me?" His eyebrows furrowed as he held his breath in anticipation. "Of course I do doctor Burke, you've been my doctor since I moved here", I replied.

"And when did you move here?"

"Five years ago after my break with Enzo. You and I see each other every month because you're also my gynaecologist."

"What month is it?"

"February."

"Of what year?"

"2016. Why are you so curious!?" By this stage I was getting tired of all of the silly questions, I just wanted to leave with Damon.

"I'm asking you these 'silly questions' because it seems to me that the only person slash thing you can't remember is your boyfriend." His words hurt not only me but the man who suddenly appeared at the door...


End file.
